Evil Beware We Have Waffles
by Island Mirage
Summary: "Dude," Beast Boy rubbed his eyes vigorously. "Is that what I think it is?"  Raven nodded slowly. "If you mean a giant pancake that just make a hole in the wall, then yes."    Beast Boy, Raven, Evil Pancakes? Come on, you know you want to read this ;D
1. Chapter 1: Of Waffles and Pancakes

"Aww, c'mon, Rae. What'd I say?" Beast Boy followed his friend down the hall. He wan't sure what he had said or done to make the empath so mad at him, but apparently it wasn't good since she just stormed away like entered her room and slammed the door in the changeling's face before he could say anything else.

He paused for a moment. "Umm... Knock, knock." He tapped the door softly.

A beat. Then Raven's voice came from inside. "Go away."

Beast Boy frowned, "Fine, I'll leave. But first will you please tell me what's wrong?" There was no answer.

The poor, confused, green boy sighed and started to walk away. Then his sensitive ears picked up the faint hiss of Raven's door opening. He turned and found himself face to face with the angry spell caster. Raven's eyes narrowed and for just a moment, Beast Boy thought he saw them turn red. He gulped and held up his hands like he was trying to calm an angry animal.

"Now, now, Raven," he took step back. She stepped forward. "Let's not do anything we might regret." Very suddenly and unexpectedly, Raven grabbed the changeling by the shoulders and kissed him! She let go and pulled her hood over her face.

Beast Boy stood there in shock. Did that really just happen? He felt the corners of his mouth twitch upward in a small smile. That was actually pretty nice. Glancing around, he spied the tip of Raven's dark blue cloak disappear around the corner. "Hey, Rae," he called. "Wait up!"

Raven hurried into the kitchen and popped two frozen waffles into the toaster.

"Raven," Beast Boy said.

"What," Raven replied in her usual monotone, not even turning around to look at him.

The usual confident green teen now felt awkward and unsure. "Did- did you just do what I think you just did?"

The dark girl sighed, "I can't read minds, Beast Boy. How am I supposed to know?" She turned her head slightly toward him. "What do you think I did?"

Beast Boy was pretty sure the empath was perfectly capable of mind reading. He also knew she would most likely deny ever having kissed him. So, before his courage left him completely, he quickly turned Raven toward him, pulled back her hood, and gently cupped her face in his hands. Her violet eyes widened, but before she could protest he pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back and would've laughed at the stunned expression on her now pink face, but he was scared.

He cleared his throat. "Umm, did I get it right, or are you going to throw me out the window?"

Raven's eyes widened. Beast Boy, fearing he was about to be tossed out of the window yet again, got ready to go road runner and hightail it out of there. But Raven merely nodded, rewarding the green boy with a rare small smile. Beast Boy smiled back, relieved that they wouldn't be getting another window replacement just yet.

Then again, maybe not.

At that moment, something large, round, and golden brown made a gaping hole in their living room wall. The changeling and empath both looked on in shocked silence as the thing rose up.

"Dude," Beast Boy rubbed his eyes vigorously. "Is that what I think it is?"

Raven nodded slowly. "If you mean a giant pancake that just make a hole in the wall, then yes."

The pancake roared, flecking the two with pancake batter.

"It smells," Beast Boy shook his head, "Like cinnimon."

Raven shoved something into his hands. "Take this!"

Beast Boy looked from Raven, to the giant evil pancake, to the waffle held in his hand. "Are you nuts? How's a waffle going to help us beat that?"

The spell caster tackled him to the ground as the pancake spat out blue berries the size of cannon balls. "Trust me, Beast Boy." She rolled off of him. "Use the waffle!" And with that, Raven charged the evil breakfast food.

Beast Boy looked down at the waffle in his hand and dropped it in surprise. The waffle had changed into a double edged sword. It's hilt looked like a rolled up waffle. He picked it back up and grinned. "Sweet."

"Beast Boy," Raven yelled. "I could use a little help over here!" She had her own waffle sword and was now in the process of whacking away the cannon berries with it.

The changeling sighed, she looked hot when she was fighting giant evil pancakes. He ran to help her. Together, they deflected the blueberries and finally got face to face with it. The pancake stopped, and a choking sound could be heard from deep within, where they guessed it's throat would be. With a sickening retching noise, the thing barfed up maple syrup, coating them in gross sticky sweetness.

"Aww, dude," Beast Boy moaned. "I just washed this suit!"

"Yuck," Raven said.

The pancake roared again and fell on top of them. When it rose it seemed to be smiling smugly. Beast Boy and Raven were gone. The evil thing's smile faded when it felt a painful stab deep within itself. Then another. It screamed as two swords poked through its middle and sliced it in half.

The changeling and empath jumped out of the pancake, slipped on the syrup, and fell to the ground panting. They tried to stand, but kept falling back down, so in the end they just sat. The waffle swords had changed back to normal.

"Dude," Beas Boy said, "I am never eating another pancake again."

"Ditto," Raven replied.

The changeling sniggered. Raven's short purple hair was sticking up at odd angles, thanks to the syrup and batter.

"What," she said, glaring at him.

"Nothing," he grinned, reaching over to smooth down her hair. But having it plastered to her head looked even funnier.

"Don't laugh," she warned. "Yours doesn't look much better."

"I know." Staring at the mess before them, he sighed. "Robin's gonna have a fit. How're we gonna clean this up?"

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it," was the light skinned empath's reply. "Fist things first; we should figure out who gets the shower first."

Beast Boy shrugged. "You can have the shower. I'll get the ocean."

"Thanks, but won't Aqualad be mad?"

He shrugged again, "I'm not hurting anything."

They sat there together in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Beast Boy was surprised that he felt no fear when he said, "Raven, I like you. A lot. More than a lot, actually."

She turned toward him. Her violet eyes stared into his green ones, causing a light pink blush to make its way across his face. "I like you too," she whispered.

Beast Boy smiled. He leaned in for a third kiss, and she gave it, neither of them caring about being covered in syrup and bits of evil pancake.

(End)

Author's Note

YAAAAAYYYY! My first fanfic is up! I'm so happy I could kiss Slade XP

So, ya. R&R please :)

oh, disclaimer: Ehem. I do not nor have ever owned the Teen Titans, baked a Giant Evil Pancake, or dueled with a Waffle Sword :P

edit: GAAAAAAAAHHHH! I just realized I forgot a couple lines in the beginning of the pancake battle :P Sorry if it didn't make sense, guys :P


	2. Chapter 2: What's in a Dream?

"Booya! Cyborg wins again!" The metal teen punched a fist in the air. He looked over at his green friend, smiling from ear to… robo-ear. His smile quickly faded when he saw Beast Boy slumped over his controller, snoring, probably drooling.

"Yo, B!" Cyborg poked Beast Boy. He sighed and rolled his human eye. He picked up the changeling's head. Yep, he was right. Beast Boy had a line of drool that went from his lip to the controller in his lap.

"Aw man!" Cyborg said in disgust. Then he grinned evilly, stuck a finger in his mouth, and inserted it into the sleeping boy's ear. "Hey, wake up you lil' grass stain!"

Beast Boy shot five feet into the air, screaming two octaves higher than anyone thought was humanly possible. "Cyborg!" the Changeling wined. "Why'd you do that?"

"You're gettin' your drool all over my controller!"

"Oh, sorry, Cy. I guess I'm just kinda tired. I haven't been getting much sleep lately." Beast Boy ran his fingers through his short green hair.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. He knew perfectly well what was going on. "Was it the Waffle Dream again?"

Beast Boy nodded wearily.

"Man, that's the fifth night in a row! Who was it about this time? No wait, lemme guess." Cyborg thought for a moment. "The first dream was about Robin, right? Then it was Star. Then me. You even had one about yourself… So I'm guessing last night was…" Cy glanced over at his friend who was blushing with emberasment. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No way!" Beast Boy shook his head vigorously.

"All right," the metal teen stood up. "Come with me."

The two of them walked to Cyborg's room.

"Have a seat," Cyborg gestured to a chair with a headset, straps, and a lot of wires coming out of it. Beast Boy was too tired to object.

"Cy, what does this thing do anyways?" he asked as Cyborg strapped him in and placed the headset on his head.

"Well, since you refuse to tell me what this particular Waffle Dream was about, and I've been wanting to see one for myself, I'm hookin' you up to the Dream Machine. It's my new toy." Cyborg patted the chair proudly. "This baby's gonna allow me to see what a person has dreamed about in the last twenty four hours. All I have to do now is hook it up to the computer and let the dream load."

"Hold on," Beast Boy said, now struggling to get out of the chair. "I never said you could! And has this even been tested?"

Cyborg just grinned. "Well you got in the chair, that's permission enough for me. And no, this has not been tested before, but now's as good a time as any," and with that, the metal teen flipped the switch.

Beast Boy froze, his green eyes wide, a bit of drool trailing from his open mouth. His pointed ears twitched and his eyes rolled into his head as he fell back into the chair.

"Umm... B?" Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "BB? You there?"

"Uunnunn..." was Beast Boy's feeble reply.

"Oops," Cyborg said.

"Duuude..." Best Boy moaned weakly. "Not... Cool..."

"Heh heh. See, I knew you'd be fine." Cyborg was secretly relieved. "You must remember the dream pretty well. It's downloading fast."

Beast Boy glanced at the monitor. Already it was 85% done. He sighed, defeated. "Fine. But please destroy the disk you burn it on."

"Booya! 100% complete and downloaded onto this d.v.d. Let's pop it in the player and see that Waffle Dream!

Much to the Horror of the green teen, Cyborg was planning to watch his dream on the big T.V. in the living room.

"Aww, c'mon, Cy! Not here!" Beast Boy begged. "What if someone comes in?"

"We'll turn it off, B. Don't worry about it!" Cyborg brushed off Beast Boy's fears and played the dream.

As the Waffle Dream progressed, Beast Boy blushed harder and harder. Cyborg's eye got wider and wider. By the time is was done, the changeling's face had gone such a deep red, one could mistake him for a lobster, and Cy's eye was bigger than a dinner plate.

"Ookay, then..." Cyborg said. "I can see how that would keep you up at night."

"Just take it out before Raven sees."

"Before I see what?" Raven asked from the kitchen.

"Nothing!" Beast Boy said a little too loudly and a little too quickly. He turned around to see Raven leaning against the counter, an eyebrow raised, holding a hot plate of waffles and a steaming cup of herbal tea. The changeling stared stupidly at her.

"Hey, Rae," Cyborg said. "How long have you been standing there, exactly?"

"Long enough for me to get a plate of waffles, my tea, and see you two staring at the blank T.V. screen like idiots," she replied in her usual monotone. "Now, what does Beast Boy not want me to see?"

"Oh, it's nothing, really. Green Bean was just showin' me a preview for a new video game." Cyborg elbowed Beast Boy.

"Ouch! Umm, yah. A video game. Nothing you'd be interested in, I'm sure."

Raven walked over to them and sat on the couch. "Try me."

Beast Boy and Cyborg shared a nervous glance.

"Well, umm..." Beast Boy felt a huge sense of relief when the Alarms went off and Robin ran into the room shouting:

"Trouble! Dr. Light has escaped from prison. Titans, go!

~Author's Note

Yaaayyy! Second chapter done :D

I thought it would have been good as a one-shot, but it wouldn't have made any sense :P so I have continued on with the story!

Anywhoo... R&R, and all that :)

Oh, and the other waffle dreams were not romantical :)


	3. Chapter 3: Auntie Mabel's Hardware

Immideately after escaping, Dr. Light went to every Hardware store in Jump City, relieving them of all flashlights and lightbulbs. The only store he hadn't hit yet was Auntie Mabel's Hardware (Hardhats only $10.99!).

"Are you sure we're in the right place," Raven asked, nervously glancing around at the pink hardhats and hammers, lacy saws, and electric screwdrivers shaped like kittens. She shuddered and pulled her cloak tightly around her, her face partially hidden by the hood.

"Oh, most wonderful!" Starfire cried with delight as she picked up a hot pink chainsaw decorated with flowers and hearts. "Boyfriend Robin, we must come back!"

"Sure thing, Star," Robin smiled at his alien girlfriend, inwardly dreading the return.

"I just hope he comes soon," Cyborg said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Beast Boy said nothing. He just kept glancing at Raven nervously. She must have felt his eyes on her, because she turned her head his way, fixing a penetrating violet glare on him.

"What?" She didn't bother to hide the annoyance in her voice.

Beast Boy blushed and turned away. He couldn't remember whether or not he had taken the dream out of the D.V.D player. He just hoped he could get it back before Raven saw.

A few hours passed and there was still no sigh of Dr. Light.

"Umm, Robin?" Raven asked. "Are you sure Dr. Light is coming?"

Robin paced the Teddy Bear Flashlight isle in frustration. "Yes. He has to. This is the only place he hasn't been. It doesn't make any sense."

"Perhaps he is not coming to this store of wares which have been hardened," Starfire suggested.

"No," Robin said angrily. "He /has/ to come! He just has to!"

"Jeez! Chill out, Rob," Cyborg said. "Maybe Star's right. Maybe he's stolen enough lightbulbs and flashlights. Besides, it's not like he's the most villinus villan out there."

"I don't know about anyone else, but if I wee a villan, I wouldn't go anywhere near this store if my life depended on it," Raven said flatly, walking toward the exit. "Maybe we can track him at the OPS center. If he's using all those lightbulbs anywhere near the city, I'm sure the energy levels it'll be emmiting will be easy enough to find."

Robin's shoulders sagged in defeat. "I guess you guys are right. Let's go back to the Tower and figure this out."

"You know," Beast Boy leaned against the back wall, which was full of heart shaped axes, "it was really inconciderate of that guy to just bust out of jail and not let us kick his butt."

Suddenly, Beast Boy, the pink, heart shaped axes, and a large chunk of wall went flying toward the Titans! Raven quickly grabbed the changeling out of the air and put up a dark force field, shielding everyone from the axes and wall.

"Thanks, Rae," Beast Boy said.

The empath just nodded, frowning slightly at the nick-name.

Dr. Light stepped into the store, cackling like the madman he was. "Hello, Titans!"

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you know how long we've been waiting here? HOURS!"

"Yah, man," Cyborg shook his head. "Even for a villan that was pretty uncalled for."

"It was not very polite to keep us waiting for so long," Starfire agreed.

Dr. Light looked a bit sheepish. "Well, perhaps I am a bit late... But it wasn't my fault! I had to get a birthday cake for my mother."

"Oh, did you steal that too?" Raven asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice like warm honey.

"You are a very dark girl," the evil Dr. frowned. "You need to lighten up!" He raised his palms and a blinding flash struck Raven in the chest. She cried in alarm and went flying across the store.

"Dude!" Beast Boy ran to help his fallen commrad. "Not cool!"

Dr. Light cackled and shot another bolt from his palm, aiming for the roof. Beast Boy morfed into a huge green ape and caught the large section of falling celling. His muscles trembled from the effort of holding it up. One thought ran continuously through his mind; "I wont let Raven get hurt.

(end)

Author's Note:

And here's Chapter three :D Not the longest chapter, i know... And I can't promise that Chapter 4 will be any longer :P Still, I hope ya'll enjoyed it! Hearts and flowers to you all, my lovely readers ;)

And now for the disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own the Teen Titans, whether they be in television shows, or comic books :(

R&R!

(I am currently sitting with a Chihuahua in my lap O.o we're looking for her owners :P )


	4. Chapter 4: 'Big House' and 'Bushed'

Beast Boy collapsed as he felt the great weight being lifted off of him. He reverted to his human form, trembling slightly. The dark force holding the celling up tossed it at the still cackling Dr. Light, who saw it at the last moment and blasted it with his light bolts. Robin used this distraction to his own advantage and leapt at the evil Dr. He extended his staff and knocked the Dr. out with a blow to the head.

"Well," Cyborg said, slinging the unconscious villain over his shoulder, "let's get him to the Big House."

"Please," Starfire said in confusion, "Why do we reward the villain by giving him a 'Big House'?"

Robin chuckled slightly, putting an arm around her waist. "We're not _giving_Dr. Light a big house, Star. We're taking him _to_ the Big House. It's an earth saying for jail."

"Oh, I see!" Starfire smiled brightly. "Well then let us go to this Big House immediately!"

"Beast Boy," Raven placed a hand on his shoulder, slightly surprised to feel some muscle there. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," the green teen smiled, wincing as he stood. "Thanks, Rae."

"Thanks to you too," she replied, wrapping her arm around his waist to support him.

"For what?"

"If you hadn't run over to help me, I probably would have been crushed," she said flatly.

Beast Boy flashed her a goofy grin, "So I guess you owe me big time." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not so much." Raven started helping him walk to the T-car.

"Wh-what do you mean?" the green boy asked incredulously. "You just said I saved your life!"

"Yes," the empath agreed. "You did. _Once_."

"And?"

"I saved your life _twice_."

Beast Boy stared at her, for once having nothing to say. He swore he could see a small smile, almost invisible beneath her normally emotionless mask. Her violet eyes were hard to see under the shadows of her hood.

"So," he said quietly. "I guess I owe you..."

"I guess so," she murmured, helping him into the T-car.

The ride to the "Big House" (as Starfire insisted on calling it) was pretty quiet, as Beast Boy hadn't spoken since getting into the car. Raven was sitting next to him, reading another one of her dusty old books. her hood was drawn back and Beast Boy could see her eyes moving back and forth as she read. He sighed, hoping against hope that he had remembered to take the D.V.D. out of the player.

Starfire sat behind Robin, hugging the teddy bear flashlight he had gotten her. The Boy Wonder sighed and hoped against hope that the bear would be enough to make her forget about Auntie Mabel's Hardware (fluorescent pink light bulbs only $9.99!).

Cyborg sat in the front seat, lightly gripping the steering wheel. He thought of the villain in his trunk and hoped against hope that the evil Dr. wouldn't wake up and scratch his baby.

They finally got to the Big House and turned the villain into the police, who thanked the Titans and took Dr. Light to solitary confinement.

Cyborg stretched and sighed. "Well, I'm bushed. Let's head back to the Tower.

"Bushed?" Starfire asked, turning to Robin.

"It means tired," he said with a small smile.

"Oh, then I am 'bushed' also," the alien girl smiled.

"Me too," Beast Boy yawned.

Raven folded her arms. "Well, you all may be tired, but _I'm_ in the mood for a movie."

"Oh, wonderful!" Starfire cried, "What movie, friend Raven?"

"A new movie," Raven rose an eyebrow, staring at Beast Boy. He shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll go ahead and set it up," Raven smiled slightly as she teleported back to the Tower.

"Umm, B," Cyborg said.

Beast Boy had turned very pale. His voice was high and cracked, "We have to get back to the Tower! NOW!"

(End)

Author's Note:

Oh, what will happen? Will Beast Boy get there in time, or will Raven see the movie? What do you think?

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though there wasn't much action :P Thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep it up And I'll update again ;D

Luv ya'll!


	5. Chapter 5: Busted

"Cyborg!_ SLOW DOWN_!" Robin cried as the T-car barreled down car filled streets.

"Speed up! SPEED UP!" Beast Boy screamed, desperately tugging t his short green hair, emerald eyes wild and wide.

Starfire clung to the back of Robin's seat, _Why does Beast Boy wish to reach the Tower so quickly? _she wondered.

"Don't worry, B!" Cyborg yelled above the honking of the other cars. "We'll get there!"

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy yelped, baring his fangs as they flew over a speed bump, "she _can't _see the disk!"

"I know, man! I know!" Cyborg pressed a button on the dashboard and everyone was thrown back into their seats as the T'car's jets were ignited. Starfire was screaming, Robin was screaming, and Beast Boy was screaming. Cyborg clung to the steering wheel, tears in his eye. He was so proud of his baby!

The T-car turned sharply an parked itself in Cyborg's garage. All the passengers stumbled out, gripping the doors for support. Starfire and Robin's hair was all askew. Beast Boy moaned and ran to the door, stumbling. The rest of the Titans followed.

"Beast Boy," Robin stoped his friend in the elevator. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" the green boy shrugged the hand off of his shoulder.

"Your voice does not sound like there is nothing wrong." Starfire said worriedly. "Would you like to speak with us about it?"

The elevator doors opened and Beast Boy could hear the beginning of the Waffle Dream start. He ran into the living room and saw Raven sitting on the couch, an eyebrow raised, staring at the dream.

"Raven, are these security tapes?" Robin asked in confusion. They all sat on the couch, except the changeling who was blushing with embarrassment.

The dream Beast Boy frowned, staring at the dream Raven's door. "Fine, I'll leave. But first will you please tell me what's wrong?"

"Please," the real Beast Boy begged. "Turn it off."

"You owe me, Beast Boy," the real Raven said. "This can be the payment."

The dream Beast Boy sighed and began to walk away. The dream Raven came out of her room. The real Beast Boy sunk to his knees beside the couch. Cyborg flashed him a nervous look. They both knew what was about to happen.

Beast Boy (the real one) buried his face in his hands as _that part_ happened. He heard Robin gasp slightly and Starfire squeal with delight. The changeling peered through his gloved fingers and glanced at the real Raven. She was being strangled by a grinning Starfire.

"Star..." the empath choked, attempting to disentangle herself from the ecstatic alien girl. "Can't... Breath... Get... Off..."

"Starfire finally let go, but the deep scarlet color didn't leave Raven's face as she continued to watch. Robin's jaw had dropped so low that it was practically in his lap. His mask covered his eyes, but Beast Boy was sure they were wide and staring.

Dream Beast Boy was calling after dream Raven and chasing her to the kitchen. A small whimper escaped the real Beast Boy as his dream version kissed the dream Raven.

"Umm... Did I get it right, or are you gonna throw me out the window?" Dream Beast Boy asked.

Dream Raven smiled and nodded.

Starfire giggled and Raven pulled her hood up in an attempt to cover her vermillion face. Beast Boy just wished the dream would stop.

Then came the battle of the giant evil pancake. A vein could be seen on Robin's temple and half of his mask raised with his eyebrow. When did this happen and how had Raven and Beast Boy manage to clean the mess up so quickly without him knowing?

"Raven, Starfire asked, "when did this evil cake-of-pans break into our home?

Raven shrugged and a lightbulb exploded in the kitchen.

"Use the waffle!" dream Raven was saying. Two more bulbs shattered.

The waffles turned into swords and dream Beast Boy and dream Raven began hacking their way through the cannonball blueberries.

"Do foods for the fast-breaking often change into weapons?" the poor alien girl was very confused.

Robin couldn't answer as he felt so unsure himself.

The evil pancake was finally defeated and dream Raven and dream Beast Boy sat on the syrup soaked floor. The real Beast Boy just wished he could disappear from and save himself from this little scene.

Dream B sighed and said, "Robin's gonna have a fit. How are we gonna clean this up?"

Robin twitched, frowning.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it," dream Raven replied. "First things first. We need to figure out who gets the shower first."

Dream Beast Boy offered to get the ocean and shrugged when dream Raven asked if Aqualad would be mad."

The real Beast Boy curled up in a ball and covered his pointed ears, not fully blocking out the words his dream version said to dream Raven. "Raven, I like you. A lot. More than a lot, actually." And while Dream B wasn't scared, the changeling huddling beside the couch was scared out of his wits. Especially as the two dream teens leaned in for the last kiss and the end of the movie.

_BANG!_

The sudden explosion made everyone jump. The kitchen was covered in food and scraps of refrigerator. The Titans glanced at the empath and scooted away from her. The part of her face they _could _see was a brilliant red. Her eyes were closed and her hands were balled in fists in her lap. A dark aura surrounded her. Her friends guessed she was trying to control some pretty strong emotions and decided that now wasn't the best time to question her.

"Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire cried, giving the changeling a bone crushing hug, "Why did you not tell us that Raven and you have done the kissing? This is most joyous!"

"Star... You're... Hurting... Me..." the green boy choked.

Robin grabbed Beast Boy out of the alien's tight embrace. He held him up by the front of his uniform and stared angrily into his face. "Why... Didn't... You... _TELL__ ME_?"

Beast Boy whimpered in response.

"Don't you think I would want to know if a giant _pancake_ made a hole in our wall? And how did you clean up the mess so fast?" Robin's face grew redder with every word.

The changeling looked at Cyborg, begging with his eyes for help.

"Alright, y'all!" the half metal teen said. "Let's just calm down. Robin, Star, you two come with me and I'll explain everything." He patted Beast Boy on the Back. " You should tell Rae yourself. Just give her a minute to calm down... maybe two."

And with that, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire left Beast Boy alone to deal with the dark teen.

(End)

Author's note:

Hey, people! Sorry If I have any spelling mistakes :P I'm writing this in a car... So yah :) chapter 5 is up and I hope y'all enjoyed reading it! It's longer than the last three chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans... But I had a dream where I did ;D

PEACE!


	6. Chapter 6: I Like You

Raven seemed to have calmed down a bit; her eyes were still closed, but her hands were in the meditating position and her deep blush had faded to a lighter pink. She was chanting her usual mantra, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

Beast Boy stood for a moment, then hesitantly sat down beside her. He opened and closed his mouth several times, not knowing what to say. So he just sat there, stiffly, awkwardly, tight lipped, until her mantra finally ceased.

Raven's hands fell into her lap and her violet eyes opened. For a moment the two teens just stared at the blank television screen.

The empath pursed her lips, "So, are you going to tell me what that was about before I throw you out the window?"

The green boy tried hard to swallow, but his mouth was too dry. "Umm," he said, twiddling his thumbs.

"Alright. Then tell me this; did Cyborg help you edit it, or did you do it yourself?"

Beast Boy glanced at her face. Her hood was drawn back, so he could see it clearly. A mask of stone. Pale. Cold. Emotionless.

"Cyborg didn't edit it," Beast Boy's voice cracked a little. "He downloaded it... From my brain." He saw a surprised look dance across her face before the mask returned. She stared at him.

"What do you mean he downloaded it from your brain?"

Beast Boy took a deep breath and launched into a long winded, slightly confusing explanation, starting from the first Waffle Dream.

"...And I didn't want Cyborg to download it, but he was like, 'Well, you got into the chair,' and then he flipped the switch and I was like, 'Dude, not cool!' And he was like, 'Booya! Let's go watch it on the big TV in the living room!' And I was like, 'No way!' And he was like, 'Yes way!' And the Waffle Dream was playing and you came in with your tea and you were like, 'Why are you idiots staring at the blank TV screen?' And Robin was like, 'TROUBLE!' and Starfire liked the flashlight teddybears and Dr. Light was like, 'MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' And we beat him up, and Robin got Star the flashlight teddybear and we took Dr. Light to the jail, which Star kept calling the 'Big House' and Cy was like, 'I'm bushed,' and Star was like, 'I am bushed as well.' Then you were like, 'Let's go watch the movie that Cyborg and Beast Boy don't want me to see!' And you teleported and I was like-" Beast Boy was silenced when Raven placed a hand over his mouth.

"I know the rest," she said softly. "I just have one question."

The changeling looked at her suspiciously, "What?"

Raven bit her bottom lip, a light blush making it's way across her face. The mask was starting to crack. She looked down at her hands and said, "Did you mean what you said in the dream? I mean, do you... Like me?"

Beast Boy smiled weakly. "Will what I say determine whether or not I'm thrown out the window?"

Raven tolled her eyes and stared at him in the, 'Answer me or you're going out the window anyways,' kind of way.

"Rae... Ven," he kept forgetting how much she hated that nick-name. "I-" He swallowed. "I mrfvol..." he mumbled.

She raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

He tried again, "I mrflowenmimblewip..."

"Come again?" The young empath looked slightly confused

Beast Boy took a deep breath. This was harder than he thought. "I- I- I-" He was blushing hard. "I-" He looked into her expectant face. "I've liked you since the day we met!" He burst out. Then slapped a gloved hand over his mouth, looking fearfully at the violet eyed, violet haired, pale skinned girl he had just admitted his feelings to.

()()()()

"So, there was no evil pancake," the Boy Wonder said slowly after Cyborg had explained Beast Boy's Waffle Dreams.

"And there are no such things as weapons made from the waffles?" Star added.

Cyborg confirmed both questions. They were standing outside the door to the living room.

Robin ran his fingers through his hair, "Do you think we should go in there, before she kills him, I mean?"

The robotic teen just snorted, "Man, twenty bucks says they'll be together by the end of the night!"

"You're on!" Robin grinned.

All three listened at the door. They could hear Beast Boy stuttering, "I- I- I-" Then he yelled, "I've liked you since the day we met!" Silence met their ears as they waited for Raven's response.

(End)

And chapter six! :D

I just wanted to thank everyone for all the positive feedback! especially since this is my first fanfic. It means so much to me! Thank you guys! I'll post the last chapter up as soon as I can!


	7. Chapter 7: Just say it

Raven reassumed her mask of stone when Beast Boy confessed his feelings for her. His emotions were a jumbled mess of confusion, colliding and mixing with each other, making it nearly impossible for the young empath to read. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"He likes us!" Happy danced around in Raven's head.

"You should tell him how you feel," Confidence and Bravery fist bumped.

"He had grown up a lot, Raven," Wisdom said softly. "In maturity as well as physicality."

Affection joined Happy in her idiotic dancing and squealing, "He likes us! He likes us!"

"How DARE he!" Rage screamed. "If he thinks himself worthy enough to be our mate-"

"SHUT UP!" Raven screamed at her emotions. "Just stop. I don't like him like that."

Her aspects just stared at her. Love placed a hand on her shoulder. "You do. We do. Except Rage." Love smiled softly. Rage scowled.

"But... But what if he turns out like Malkior?" Timid pulled her hood up, whimpering pitifully and ducking behind Bravery.

"This is different than Malkior. Beast Boy loves us. Look," Love murmured.

Raven opened her eyes and cast a sidelong look at the changeling. She was stunned as waves of emotion rolled off of the green boy and hit her hard. The fear and confusion were still there, but amidst the throng of mixed up emotions one stood out prominently.

"He likes us! He really, REALLY likes us!" Happy squealed again.

Rage muttered something unintelligible.

"Beat it," Raven told her emotions.

"Not until Rage tells us something she likes about Beast Boy!" Happy giggled.

"Not on your LIFE!" Rage raged.

"Well there has to be someth-"

"Discuss this later, please," Raven sighed.

"Oh, right," Bravery said. Raven could feel her grinning hard. "There's a certain green changeling waiting for an answer."

Raven inwardly rolled her eyes as she felt them retreat into the back of her mind. She looked at Beast Boy. His hand was still clamped over his mouth. Green eyes wide, staring at her. Wisdom was right. Beast boy _had_ grown up a lot. Not long after Tokyo, the changeling had had a growth spurt. He was now 6''0, and his face had lost some of the childlike roundness. His muscles, once thin and ropey, were nicely toned. As for maturity, Wisdom had been right about that to. Beast Boy had become less annoying lately and more gentlemanly. Of course he still told cheesy jokes and pulled childish pranks, but less often, and _mostly_ directed at the other Titans.

They sat there staring at each other for a long time. Finally, Beast Boy took his hand slowly from his mouth. "Raven, I understand. I hope-" he looked down and stood, walking very slowly to the door. He paused and looked back. "I hope we can still be friends..." He resumed his sluggish pace.

"What are you doing?" Love screamed at Raven. "You're letting him get away!" Still, the empath sat. "Do I need to take over your mind?" Love threatened.

Raven stood. "Beast Boy," she said, her flat monotone cracking a little. "Wait."

The changeling's pointed ears twitched when he heard the crack. He turned slowly, his face almost as blank and emotionless as her own.

"Yes?" he asked flatly.

She took a deep breath, glad it was too dark for him to see her blush. "Beast Boy, I- I-" She looked away, "Never mind."

"Oh," he sounded disappointed. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. His emotions were so strong they hurt. Literally. Raven felt his pain so strongly she just wanted to curl up in a corner and cry herself dry.

"Oh, for the love of Azar!" Love sounded exasperated. Raven's eyes widened in horror as she felt Love take over. "I love-" Raven slapped a hand over her mouth. She could feel hope radiating off of the green boy.

He walked to her and gently peeled her hand from her mouth. "What was that?" He held her hand so she couldn't slap it back on.

"Herbal tea." She said through clenched teeth.

Love made a sound like a buzzer. "Wrong answer, Rae!" She started to speak for Beast Boy again.

"Beast Boy, I love-" Up came the other hand. He took that one away too.

Now he had both hands in his. He stared at her with such an intense look that she had to avert her eyes. "Raven. If you have something to say... If you like me back, just say it."

"Yes, Raven. Just say it." Love was clearly annoyed.

"Fine." Raven said mentally. "Beast Boy," she lifted her head and looked him dead in the eye. "It."

"She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling at the bewildered expression on the changeling's face.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"It."

Love laughed lightly. "Well, I guess that's one way to say 'it'. I'll leave you two alone now." She retreated into the folds of Raven's mind.

The empath rolled her violet eyes and wrapped her arms around the green boy, pressing her face into his shoulder. "It, you idiot. It."

The confusion started to fade, being replaced by pure joy. Raven couldn't help but smile. Beast Boy laughed and hugged her back.

"Oh, most wonderful!" Starfire squealed as she, Robin, and Cyborg reentered the room. She squeezed the new couple in a death-hug.

"Pay up, man." Cyborg grinned, holding out a metal hand. Robin grumbled as he fished around his pockets for a twenty.

"Star... Can't... Breath..." The changeling and empath weezed.

The alien princess let go of them and smiled hugely. "Does this mean you are now doing the 'dating'?" She clasped her hands under her chin.

Beast Boy glanced unsure at Raven. She nodded, giving him a tiny smile. He grinned and pulled her into another warm hug. "Yeah, Star. I guess we are." Starfire cheered.

"Raven stood slightly on her toes, resting her chin on Beast Boy's shoulder. She spoke quietly, so only he could hear. "You know, I kind of like this. Us dating, I mean."

"Me too, Rae," she stiffened at the nick-name. "Ven," he added quickly. "Sorry, I won't call you that anymore."

"Why do I feel like you'll forget," she muttered. "Tell you what. You can call_ me_ Rae, if I can call_ you_ Garfield."

"Deal," he said, happily burying his nose in her lilac scented hair. "Rae."

"Garfield. It has come to my attention that there is something very wrong here." Raven said flatly.

Beast Boy pulled back slightly, looking at her in concern. "What is it?"

She rose an eyebrow, her voice still quiet. "You've managed to embarrass me and yourself in front of the entire team, causing not only multiple lightbulb damages, but also the need for a knew refrigerator. I can't really let you get away with all that, now, can I?" Her eyes started to glow white. Beast Boy stiffened with fear as he heard a window open behind him.

"Rae," he squeaked, his voice barely audible above the cheerful laughing of their companions. "Heh, heh... Umm, watcha doin'?"

She pulled him close and brushed her lips against his cheek. "I love you, Garfield." she murmured.

The Titan's merrymaking was interrupted when they heard a loud scream, which faded into nothingness. Raven walked silently past them, face devoid of any emotion. She exited the room.

Glancing around for Beast Boy, all they found was an open window.

"Umm, did Raven just throw BB out the window?" Cyborg asked in confusion.

"That's what it looks like," Robin shook his head.

"Please," Starfire asked. "Why did Raven throw friend Beast Boy out of the window? Does she not have the 'feelings' for him?"

"Well, she definitely said 'it'," Cyborg sighed.

"She may have said 'it', Cy, but you never _can_ tell with Raven." The Boy Wonder chuckled slightly. "Since Raven broke the fridge, let's go out to eat."

"What about friends Raven and Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"We'll bring 'em somethin' back," Cyborg shrugged. "Now, who's up for Chinese?"

(End)

Haha! The end of the story! :D I hope you guys enjoyed it! Peace!


End file.
